Mi nueva vida
by tsugumiackerman
Summary: Kira se ha mudado con su hermano y su madre a una nueva casa, comienza una nueva vida,nuevos amigos, nuevo instituto... pero los recuerdos de su vida pasada la persiguen,¿será capaz de superarlo? Advertencia:Lemon


**Hellow,aquí traigo mi primer fic, ya sé que no está muy bien hecho pero por algo habrá que empezar, me gustaría leer vuestras críticas y así mejorar en mis próximos trabajos,un abrazo muy fuertee**

**_CAP 1 LLEGADA AL NUEVO INSTITUTO_**

_*BEEEP-BEEEP BEEEP-BEEEP* *BEEEP-BEEEP BEEEP-BEEEP*_

-Arrrg! ¡Puto despertador! ¡Algún día de estos lo tiraré por la ventana!..

_*Toc-toc*-_Kira, cariño, ¡¿te has despertado ya?!No llegues tarde tu primer día de clases

-¡Pues claro que sí mamá! ¿¡Cómo no me voy a despertar con ese trasto asqueroso?!

-*suspiro* tan agradable desde por la mañana

Sí, esa soy yo ,Kira, me acabo de mudar con mi madre René y mi hermano mayor, Dean,¿mi padre ?nunca llegué a conocerlo, pero tampoco es que me importe, hoy es mi primer día de clases, que alegría...espero que podáis notar el sarcasmo...ya sé, no soy una chica adorable, simpática ni amable, pero bah así soy yo.

Abro mi armario del que a penas se le distinguen las puertas por los pósters de mis grupos favoritos y cojo lo primero que pillo, una camiseta negra de system of a down (es un grupo) y unos pantalones a cuadros rojos y negros con cadenas, me pongo las botas militares y me dirijo al baño a lavarme la cara

-eh, mocosa, ¡esa camiseta es mía!, noto una mano agarrándome la manga, pero no me hace falta darme la vuelta para saber quien e

s…-ah…Dean, ¿no te has ido aun a clases?

-¿no es obvio que no? ¿Quién te dio permiso, para cogerla?

-mamá la puso en mi habitación por error, ahora es de mi propiedad-dije mientras le sacaba la lengua y huía al baño

-¡maldita niña! ¡Pues no esperes que te devuelva a dejar la psp! ¡Y además te queda fatal!

-¿la psp dices? que pena que la siga teniendo yo

-¡arg eres un demonio!, -oigo a Dean bajar las escaleras y en mi rostro aparece una expresión que dice "i win"

Al entrar en la cocina escucho a mi madre hablar con mi hermano,

-bueno, que no se retrase no os peleéis, y no os metáis en líos que nos conocemos...

-tranquila mamá, yo me encargó, ya tengo 19, puedo arreglármelas

-eso espero, para cualquier cosa, llamadme

-¿eh? ¿A dónde vas?-digo al entrar en la cocina

-Ah cariño, me ha surgido un imprevisto en el trabajo, y estaré fuera unos días, me acaban de informar, Dean te llevará a clase, portaos bien...os quiero

-pero...

Mi madre me besa la frente y sale por la puerta antes de que pueda decir nada, al girarme pude ver en la cara de mi hermano una sonrisa perversa y de triunfador…creo que canté victoria muy pronto

-bueno hermanita, ¿nos vamos?-la sonrisa burlona con la que dijo eso no me gustó nada

Al llegar al instituto me bajé rápidamente del coche, quería quitarme ya de encima a aquel monstruo que tenía como hermano, pero no tendría esa suerte, el bachiller de mi hermano se encontraba en mi mismo instituto, cuando bajó del coche me alcanzó rápidamente, se puso a mi lado y me rodeó el hombro con su brazo

-sé que estás nerviosa por las clases enana-

Sorprendentemente, no me lo dijo en tono burlesco

-¿qué voy a estar nerviosa? no me importa lo más mínimo -

Dean me revolvió el pelo-bueno, perdóneme lady ladrillo, ya se me olvidaba que no tenias sentimientos, pero intenta hacer amigos esta vez bicho, no me gustaría que fuese como antes...

Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi hermano, me miraba con preocupación, yo asentí y vi como su rostro se relajaba

Al entrar en el edificio todas las miradas quedaron fijas en nosotros, y no era porque fuésemos nuevos a mitad del primer trimestre, no, esto pasaba siempre, la mirada de las chicas sobretodo, quedaban fijas en Dean, siempre causaba impacto sobre ellas, y sobre algunos chicos... había que reconocerlo...mi hermano no era feo del todo...era un chico alto, piel blanca como la mía, pelo oscuro y revuelto, y ojos extremadamente azules, solo nos parecíamos en la palidez y el pelo, por desgracia yo no tenía sus ojos, los míos eran de color miel.

-bueno enana, me voy para clase, no la líes demasiado

-¡no me llames enana!-grité

Vi como mi hermano se perdía entre pasillos y yo me quedé allí sola

_-Bien...ahora a buscar mi clase...a ver..._

~5min después

-mi clase...mi clase... ¿donde coño está esa maldita jaula?.. a ver ¿Dónde puede estar 4ºc?.. serán estúpidos ¿Dónde han metido la puñetera clase?

-ejemm...

-no...no pueden ponerla más a la vista, no, ellos tienen que esconderla, para que los alumnos nuevos se partan los cuernos buscando

-oye, chica...

-eh?-me giré sobresaltada, no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien más...

-con que... ¿4ºc verdad?

Era un chico con el pelo tan rojo como el fuego y con una expresión burlesca en la cara

-¿cómo dices?

-¿4ºc es la clase perdida?-se estaba aguantando la risa descaradamente y yo no sabía qué le hacía tanta gracia

-eh… ¿sí?

-estás justo delante mocosa, sólo tienes que alzar un poco la cabeza para ver el cartelito-el pelirrojo rompió a reír y yo no sabía donde meterme...me sentía muy estúpida...

-No sé que te hace tanta gracia, un despiste lo tiene cualquiera, y más siendo nueva

-ooh discúlpeme my lady, ya paro de reírme, no se enfade por favor-su tono sarcástico me estaba sacando de mis casillas

-que te den-dicho esto entré en la clase

Al entrar toda la clase se me quedó mirando, y lo mejor es que la clase ya había empezado

_-genial…_

-señorita, acérquese aquí-el profesor me miraba con serenidad

Me acerqué temerosa, no quería mi primera regañina tan pronto...

-Etoo...discúlpeme...me he perdido un poco y…

-no pasa nada-me miraba con una sonrisa muy agradable, era un profesor joven y sí atractivo, tenía el pelo blanco y unos mechones le tapaban un ojo, el otro que se le veía era de un azul muy intenso-soy el profesor Zexion, vuestro tutor, encantado de conocerla señorita, si es tan amable de presentarse...

Me quedé unos segundos sin habla, ¿Cómo iba a concentrarme con semejante profesor?-etto...si... soy Kira...encantada...

-fantástico Kira y ¿de donde vienes?

-de España...

-OH España...eso está muy lejos de aquí...me encantaría conocerla, algún día tendrás que llevarme y hacerme un tour ¿eh?-dicho esto me guiñó un ojo

_*Dios acabo de morirme…seguro que estoy como un tomate...seré estúpida, ¡Kira reacciona!*_

_-_etto... claro cuando quiera-dije sin saber bien donde mirar

-profesor deje ya de ligar que estamos en clase

-oh por favor Roxas que descortés, no se me ocurriría ligar con una alumna en clase

-¿¡_EN CLASE?!¿¡CÓMO QUÉ EN CLASE ES QUE FUERA SÍ LO HARÍA?!_

_-_Oh Sora, por dios... ¿por quién me toma?-puso una sonrisa burlona-bueno señorita, puede sentarse allí justo al lado de sora y tenga cuidado aquí hay muchos pulpos

oh genial y lo dice tan tranquilo...miré al chico con el que me tenía que sentar, me miraba con una sonrisa, se le veía agradable

-hola soy Sora, encantado de conocerte-me tendió la mano

Me quedé fijamente mirando la mano

-hmm...no serás uno de esos pulpos ¿verdad?

-¿pulpo?-soltó una carcajada y toda la clase se quedó mirándolo-ehh…perdón, .perdón...-claro que no soy un pulpo-dijo bajando la voz

-ahhh, en ese caso, igualmente-dije mientras estrechaba su mano

Sora me miró con una gran sonrisa, se lo veía sincero

Tocó el timbre del recreo y todos salían de clase

-oye Kira...esto... ¿tienes amigos aquí?, Sora me miraba algo sonrojado

-ehh...no...

-¡genial! O sea, no genial porque no tengas, sino porque ya tienes uno o sea si tu quieres, tampoco te voy a forzar a que seamos amigos, así que nose...

Me reí-claro, desde hoy seremos amigos-sora me cogió del brazo y me llevó al patio emocionado-te voy a presentar a unos amigos, ¿te parece bien?

-Sora...yo no soy muy sociable...

-bah, tonterias, ya verás como coges confianza rápidamente con ellos-me llevó a un banco donde había unas cuantas personas, todos estaban en mi clase.

-¡chicos! ya estoy aquí, quería que conocierais a Kira-y dicho esto me puso frente a ellos

-¡Mucho gusto Kira! yo soy Roxas, encantado-y se lanzó a darme un abrazo

-este sí es un pulpo-me dijo sora al oído

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Te he oído sora!

-naada naada-dijo sacándole la lengua a Roxas

-venga no seáis críos, vais a darle una mala impresión a Kira, yo soy Kairi, encantada, estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, aquí no suele venir gente extranjera, tienes que enseñarme las costumbres de allí y toodo

-Kairi, vas a agobiarla, hay tiempo para todo-dijo una chica risueña de pelo corto y negro-mucho gusto yo soy Xion y esta de aquí es Naminé, dale tiempo, es muy tímida

La chica rubia de ojos azules me sonrío dulcemente con un ligero sonrojo un poco escondida tras Xion

-encantada de conoceros a todos...-dije sonriéndoles forzándolo un poco

Al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre de vuelta a clase, la verdad es que había sido entretenido, estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien me agarró del brazo

-oyee, no nos hemos presentado, guapa, era un chico de pelo gris, yo soy Riku, he visto por tu camiseta que te gusta la buena música...tengo un grupo de rock con unos colegas y bueno...ya sabes...si alguna vez quieres vernos actuar...estás invitada-me miraba con ojos lujuriosos , me daba mucha curiosidad lo del grupo...pero no acababa de convencerme

-¿señor? ¿no debería estar ya en clase?-era Zexion, el profesor

-tu lo has dicho, DEBERÍA-dijo Riku riéndose

-¿no estará molestando a la nueva alumna?

-no...yo sé lo que les pone a estas chavalitas-Riku ponía media sonrisa mientras me observaba

-¿pero que falta de respeto es esa hacia una dama? váyase ahora mismo, no quiero verlo por mi clase en todo el día-la mirada del profesor era fría como el hielo

-tranquilo profe no pensaba entrar, solo quería pasarme a presentarme a esta gatita-dijo Riku con una risotada

-FUERA-gritó Zexion

El chico se marchó enfadado por semejante vergüenza y yo me quedé petrificada, al profesor se lo veía realmente enfadado

-¿te ha hecho algo? debes tener cuidado con el, no es de fiar-me miró fijamente

-n-no...no me ha hecho nada

-bien-de repente volvió su sonrisa y su cara de tranquilidad de siempre –entremos a clase, Kira.

Acabaron las clases y sora y los demás me rodearon para preguntarme por lo ocurrido, el vozarrón del profesor no había pasado desapercibido,

Íbamos saliendo y yo les contaba lo ocurrido sin darle importancia aunque ellos si parecían dársela

-ten cuidado con el, Kira y ni se te ocurra ir a ver ese grupo suyo-dijo Xion con los ojos muy abiertos

-sí, Xion tiene razón ese nunca planea nada bueno-Roxas se veía nervioso

-pero bueno, ¿quienes es? ¿El mal personificado?-reí

-¡enana!' ¡Vaya si tardas!-un brazo familiar me agarró de la camiseta

-¡oye Dean! Suéltame ya iba para allá

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, y como no…en especial las chicas

-bueno chicos me voy ya, nos vemos mañana-dije mientras Dean me llevaba casi a rastras

-¡gracias por cuidar de este bicho!-les gritó Dean sin pararse

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena sin inmutarse

Llegamos al coche y vi a cierta persona que me resultaba familiar apoyada en el...hmm ese pelo me sonaba

Espero que Dean no se ponga a liarla porque haya un desconocido contra su coche...no me apetece ahora ningún numerito.

Llegamos al coche y el chico seguía ahí tan tranquilo...oh...y era el...genial...-enana, este es axel, está en mi clase, vendrá con nosotros en coche, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de clase y además vive al lado

-jajaja, con que ¿esta es tu hermana? Me parece que ya nos conocemos, tiene muy mal genio-dijo riéndose

-oh que sorpresa... ¿os conocíais?

-no exactamente...-contesté-

-no encontraba su clase y yo la ayudé a encontrarla

-podría haberla encontrado yo sola-dije bruscamente

-oh perdóname por ayudarte

-¿ayudarme? ¿burlándote?

-no me burlé solo me hizo gracia esa situación tan patética

-buah...así que os lleváis bien ¿eh?-mi hermano se reía mientras contemplaba la escena-venga Kira, sube atrás

-oh y encima atrás es estupendo

-¿siempre es tan agradable?-preguntó axel sarcásticamente

-siempre-rió Dean

Llegamos a casa y me fui a mi habitación a soltar la mochila

-Kiraa, hoy te toca a ti hacer la comida, rápido nos morimos de hambre-Dean gritaba desde el hueco de las escaleras

Genial...encima tengo que hacerle la comida a mister simpatía...esto es...

Bajé a la cocina y me puse a hacer espaguetis, no tenía ganas de complicarme la vida, mientras se cocían me senté en la cocina y me puse a jugar con la psp

-arg puto Zefiroth... ¡me ha vuelto a matar, esta vez acabaré contigo!

-pero mira que ere manca...

-¿huh?-me giré a ver quien se reía de mí y qué sorpresa...era el pelirrojo

-así no te lo vas a cargar en la vida, mocosa, ¿no te das cuenta?

-me lo cargaré a mi manera

-sí, seguro

-tss-pasé de el y seguí jugando, pero esta vez duré menos que la anterior

-¿lo ves? hay que ser malo para no pasarse eso-dijo riéndose

-ESQUE ME PONES NERVIOSA SI ESTÁS OBSERVANDO COMO JUEGO

-Oh así que ahora es culpa de mi belleza-se pasó una mano por el pelo

-¿belleza? si parecerse a un tomate significa belleza…

-¿lo dices por tu cara?-puso media sonrisa

-¿pero qué dices?-¿dios me había puesto roja? ¿Por qué? normal ese niño me ponía histérica...será eso

-oye mocosa...

-¡Kira!

-¿eh?

-¡Kira, me llamo Kira! no mocosa-dije echándole una mirada asesina

-oh perdóname Kira pero se le van a pegar los espaguetis

-¿qué? ¡Aah!-fui rápido a moverlos, por suerte no se habían pegado-ese niñato repelente…

Me puse a hacer la salsa de los espaguetis, ya le quedaba poco

-¡chupado!

-¿eh?-me di la vuelta y tenía sujeta mi psp (sí bueno...la de Dean)

-Zefiroth, acabado-me guiñó un ojo mientras seguía jugando

-¡oh muchas gracias don perfecto! ahora ya no tiene gracia, me hubiese gustado pasármelo yo

-reconócelo, no hubieses podido pasártelo en la vida

-¿y tu que sabes?

-¿ya estáis discutiendo otra vez?-mi hermano entró en la cocina con una toalla sobre los hombros

-no, solo le enseño a jugar-dijo sosteniendo la psp en alto

-¡sé jugar perfectamente!

-oye esa es mi psp, gracias Axel-dijo quitándosela de las manos- oh cuanto te he echado de menos preciosa-besuqueaba la consola y nosotros observábamos la escena

-genial...gracias axel ahora me quedé sin psp-dije con una sonrisa falsa

-de nada, Kira-me devolvió la sonrisa

Pusimos la mesa y nos pusimos a comer, mi hermano y axel hablaban sobre el trabajo que tenían que hacer, se veía algo largo para tener que entregarlo mañana, al menos estarán todo el día ocupados y no tendré que soportarlos

-oye Kira, los videojuegos no se te dan bien pero la cocina es lo tuyo-axel hablaba con toda la boca llena de tomate

-¿gracias?-me aguanté la risa, parecía un payaso

-¿qué pasa?-me miraba extrañado

Mi hermano se puso a mirarlo y soltó una carcajada –Tío ¿cómo has podido mancharte tanto?

-oye ¿tu te has visto?-los dos empezaron a reírse viéndose las caras

-crios...-seguí comiendo aparentando seriedad, aunque realmente me hacía bastante gracia

Terminamos de comer y yo subí a mi habitación, tenía deberes que hacer...vaya...necesito hojas nuevas, tendré que ir a comprar, me pareció ver una papelería no muy lejos de aquí, cogí una chaqueta y salí de mi habitación

-¡Dean, voy a salir un momento a comprar, ahora vuelvo!

-espera, enana-Dean salió de su habitación-necesito que nos traigas unos folios a3

-vaale, no tardo-salí y me dirigí a la papelería, estaba a 5 min. de casa

Entré y vi a Xion y Roxas dentro, los dos se acercaron a mí

-Hola, Kira, que coincidencia, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Roxas me miraba con su típica sonrisa radiante

-hola chicos, pues necesitaba unas cosas para hacer los deberes...

-ah igual que nosotros, ¿vives cerca de aquí?-Xion también se veía muy alegre

-pues sí, bastante, a 5 minutos más o menos

-oh que cerca, nosotros también vivimos muy cerca de aquí, oye Kira, ¿te gustaría hacer los deberes con nosotros? íbamos a ir a casa de Xion

-hmm claro, pero tengo que volver a casa a llevarle unas cosas a mi hermano, si no os importa hacerlo en mi casa...

-claro, para nada, vayamos a tu casa-Xion se veía muy animada, seguro que no era la idea de hacer los deberes lo que le hacía tanta ilusión...

Salimos de la papelería y nos dirigimos a mi casa, la casa de Roxas estaba justo enfrente y la de Xion dos casa más allá, llegamos a casa y mi hermano y axel estaban en el salón viendo la tele

-¿Pero qué haces tu aquí?-Roxas se dirigió a axel

-oye eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti-axel miraba a Roxas extrañado

-un momento, vosotros ¿os conocéis?-pregunté sorprendida

-para no conocerlo, vivimos en la misma casa-el pelirrojo rió

-¿sois hermanos?

-bueno...mi madre y su padre están casados...-Roxas se pasó la mano por la cabeza

-bueno, después de este encuentro familiar tan entrañable, ¿no piensas presentarme a tus amigos, mocosa?-¿cómo no mi hermano rompiendo el momento.

-aahh err...sí, él es Roxas y ella es Xion...

Mi hermano le hizo un gesto con la mano a Roxas a modo de saludo y se acercó a besar la mano de Xion...ya empezaba con sus "técnicas de cortejo"…Xion se sonrojó y le sonrió

-bueno, preciosa yo soy Dean, un placer

-Bueno yaa, ¿pensáis iros a la habitación? tenemos deberes que hacer-rompí el momento de mi hermano y me fulminó con la mirada

-¿por qué? Aquí hay sitio para todos, además así podré ayudar a mi adorable hermanita si tiene alguna duda-mi hermano disfrutaba el dejarme en ridículo cada vez que podía, yo solo le saqué la lengua

Nos pusimos todos a hacer los deberes, y mi hermano estaba muy atento a Xion por si "tenia alguna duda".Axel se reía de mi, de mi letra, de mis dudas y hasta de mi forma de borrar y Roxas me ayudaba, son totalmente polos opuestos.

Terminamos los deberes y se hizo tarde, Xion tenía que irse a clases de kárate y yo me quedé con Roxas jugando a súper Smash Bross Brawl, mi hermano y axel aun seguían con el trabajo y según las quejas que se oían aun les quedaba mucho

-oye Roxas, se hace tarde, deberías volver ya a casa, yo me quedaré aquí esta noche, díselo a nuestros padres

-buah que cara...en fin Kira, me voy ya, nos vemos mañana en clase, ten cuidado con axel por la noche-soltó una risotada y se fue

-¡eeey!-a axel no le dio tiempo a quejarse ya que Rox ya se había ido-puto mocoso…

-genial…ahora también tengo que aguantarte por la noche

-no te hagas ilusiones, no pensaba dormir contigo

-¡ni se me había pasado por la cabeza!

-pero ahora sí lo estás pensando, ¿eh? pervertida...-axel me miró mordiéndose el labio, haciendose el afligido

Bueno...puede que lo hubiese pensado...pero fue algo fugaz...y no fue a posta... ¡y no me gustó!

-¿qué dices? ni lo sueñeees, baakaaa

-venga, ven conmigo,-axel me cogió del brazo y salimos a la calle

-¿q-qué a-a don-donde va-vamos?

Axel me llevó hasta un callejón al lado de casa y me puso contra la pared apresándome contra su cuerpo

-¿cómo que ni lo sueñe?..¿es esto un sueño?-me susurró

-¿q-qué haces?-me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa...notaba su respiración contra mi cuello...

Axel me miró a los ojos, puso una mirada pícara, se relamió y se acercó a mis labios...de repente sonrió

-¿No me digas que creías que te iba a besar, mocosa?-se separó de mi y empezó a reír

-¡eres un estúpido! claro que no me lo había creído, no me hubiese quedado parada si lo hubiese creído, te hubiese pateado-dios que roja debía estar en ese momento...

-claro que sí mocosa, anda vamos, me vas a acompañar a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, esta noche cocino yo-me agarró de la mano y salimos del callejón, Axel seguía riéndose y yo no sabía que decir ni hacer-venga, ¿te has enfadado? va, si quieres te doy el beso-se acercó dispuesto a besarme, pero esta vez me aparté

-oye Axel, sé que la tentación de besarme es demasiado fuerte, pero será mejor que te controles-dicho esto le guiñé un ojo, con la cara que puso axel volvió un poco de mi dignidad

-desde luego eres un bicho-dijo axel riéndose

Le saqué la lengua y seguimos andando, ya estaba oscureciendo, y eso que solo eran las 19:30...pero es lo que tiene el otoño...empieza a oscurecer antes

No me había dado cuenta, pero axel aun no me había soltado la mano...era tan cálida, realmente me extrañaba, que su tacto fuese tan cálido y suave aun siendo el tan brusco, no me desagradaba

-¿qué miras?

-¿eh? ¡nada!-le solté la mano rápidamente, no me había fijado en que llevaba un rato mirándolo-puedo andar sola, no soy una niña pequeña

-ah, es que tu altura a veces me confunde, pareces un gnomo...

-¡no soy tan baja! ¡1'62 no es ser un gnomo tu eres demasiado grande! ¡eres todo un troll, con belleza incluida!

Con este comentario axel rompió a reír-buena esa lady tomate, te pones muy graciosa enfadada

-¡me desesperaas!

-en el fondo me amas, lo sabes

-¡más quisieras!

Seguimos caminando y peleando hasta llegar a la tienda

-¿qué piensas hacer para cenar?

-haré mi estofado especial-axel cogió una cesta

-oh ¿y qué lleva?

-hmm para ser para ti...veneno, en cantidades industriales

-¡oye! hablo enserio

-¿y qué te hace pensar que yo no?-axel se mordió el labio y sonrió, ese gesto me desconcertaba...

*deja de quedarte embobada Kira, ¿pero qué coño te pasa?*

-Kira ¿me has oído?

-¿qué?

El pelirrojo me miraba-que cojas el curry, desde luego estás empanada, a ver si vamos a tener que comerte a ti para cenar...

-ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Axel, me parto-puse los ojos en blanco y fui a por el curry

Después de pagarlo todo salimos a fuera, hacía el doble de frío que antes, miré a axel y me estaba tendiendo su bufanda

-¿qué haces?pontela-lo miré con los ojos como platos

-no me hagas ponértela yo, venga cógela, lo que faltaba, una mocosa tosiendo toda la noche...

Agarré la bufanda y suspiré, este chico es imposible, me la puse y noté su olor rodeándome, olía podidamente bien... ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Kira, baka!

-bueno, así que te gusta Roxas, ¿no?

-¿Roxas? no, solo somos amigos

-ah, ¿sí? el se veía bastante colgado por ti...aunque no entiendo por qué-rió

-tonterías...yo no noté nada-miré al suelo... ¿por qué me dice eso? ¿quiere que salga con Roxas?

-desde luego no te das cuenta de nada...

-¿huh, a qué te refieres?

-a naaada

-aaay, eres de lo peoor

Axel me revolvió el pelo y me lo puso todo en la cara-¿ves? así estás más guapa

-estúpidoo

Llegamos a casa y había una nota en la nevera de Dean

"chicos, he tenido que salir un momento, tenía que recoger los libros para clase, no tardaré en llegar, id preparando la cena.

Os quiere, Dean"

-Este payaso que tengo como hermano...

-¿sabes?, no te pareces en nada a Dean...tu eres más cerrada

-ya...me he dado cuenta... ¿necesitas ayuda con la cena?

-no, cocino mejor solo, solo necesito que me digas donde están las cosas para cocinar

Le mostré donde está todo y me fui a la ducha, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y solo en la ducha podía despejarme, me desnudé, puse mi lista de reproducción para la ducha y me metí dentro, mientras sonaba "on melancholy hill-gorillaz" mi mente paseaba por todos los rincones posibles, de repente me vino a la cabeza Axel...su cuerpo contra el mío y su respiración en mi oído sus ojos...sus preciosos ojos azul verdoso, su lengua pasando por sus labios y la cercanía entre nosotros..cada vez más

¿qué hago pensando esas cosas? ¿a qué viene eso? ni en mi propia mente puede dejarme tranquila, hoy ha sido un día muy cansado, será eso...

Salí de la ducha y cogí la toalla y…genial...me he dejado la ropa en la cama...muy bien Kira, eres muy lista... bueno, no pasa nada, Axel está haciendo la comida abajo

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, y ¿a quién me encontré en mi puerta? ¡bingo! ahí estaba el pelirrojo

Se quedó mirándome sin quitarme ojo y no se cortaba un pelo en fijarse detenidamente en cada parte de mi cuerpo

-vaya Kira, ¿Quién diría que bajo esa ropa tan ancha tienes curvas? Que sorpresa-me seguía mirando detenidamente –bueno aunque no tienes muchas tetas, aunque personalmente las prefiero pequeñas…

-¿qué haces aquí? ¡pervertido! –me agarré bien la toalla, lo ultimo que quería era que se me cayese

-venía a avisarte de que la cena ya está lista, te he llamado un par de veces pero no me escuchabas y pensé que te habrías dormido

Claro...con la música no escuché nada...buah que vergüenza... ¿por qué me pasarán estas cosas?

-bueno ahora bajo, voy a ponerme algo

-¿por qué? yo te veo genial así…-la mirada de Axel me recordó a un león observando a su presa, se me pusieron los pelos de punta

-no seas tonto, no voy a bajar así además hace frío

-..lo del frío puede solucionarse

-¿qué?-realmente no había oído lo que dijo

-nada, que te des prisa que se enfría la cena-Axel se fue por el pasillo, no sin antes echarme un vistazo al trasero-bonito culo-gritó desde las escaleras

-¡pervertido!-entré en mi habitación con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, sin saber a que se debía... me puse un pijama negro con calaveritas blancas y salí...espero que Axel no mencione nada de lo anterior...

Bajé y Axel estaba poniendo la mesa, se lo veía buen chico y todo...

-¿aun no ha llegado Dean?-me extrañó un poco

-no...y es una lástima, esto está mejor recién hecho-se sentó a la mesa y se me quedó mirando –venga ¿a qué esperas? siéntate

Me senté frente el plato que me había puesto, realmente tenía una pinta deliciosa, di una cucharada y estaba riquísimo

-vaya Axel, esto está buenísimo

-¿a caso lo dudabas, mocosa?-se lo veía orgulloso de sí mismo

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Dean ya llegó

-Perdón por el retraso, me entretuve un poco- Dean entró en la cocina,-vaya Axel, eso se ve genial, espero que quede para mi

-claro, tu parte está en la olla, aun estará caliente

Mi hermanó fue felizmente a echarse su parte en el plato, y se sentó a comer

-Dios Axel esto está riquísimo-a mi hermano solo le faltaba llorar de alegría

-gracias, come todo lo que quieras, creo que hice demasiado

Dean empezó a devorar la comida como un perro hambriento, cuando acabé de cenar subí a mi habitación, tenía ganas de tumbarme en la cama ponerme los cascos y olvidarme del mundo llevaba un rato tumbada y había perdido la noción del tiempo, miré el reloj y eran las 3:04 de la madrugada, tenía sed, así que bajé a la cocina, estaba bebiendo cuando escuché a mi hermano y Axel hablando en el salón... ¿aún seguían con el trabajo? Me asomé con cuidado para que no me escucharan

-buah, ya está terminado , y creo que está bastante aceptable- mi hermano recogía las cosas

-¿aceptable? No me he esforzado tanto en la vida, oye Dean, ¿puedo darme una ducha?

-claro tío, te dejo un pijama encima de la cama de la habitación de invitados, yo me voy ya a dormir que estoy muerto, ¿sabes donde está todo no?

-sí, sí ,pues ala hasta mañana – Axel subió antes y se metió en el baño y luego lo siguió Dean que entró en su habitación, esperé un poco más y mi hermano volvió a salir y entró al cuarto de invitados, justo al lado del mío y volvió a su cuarto

Me puse a buscar unas galletas de chocolate, las cogí y subí para arriba, la puerta del baño se abrió justo cuando pasé por delante, Axel salió con una toalla liada a la cintura, me quedé embobada mirándolo, estaba buenísimo

-Anda, ¿a qué me recuerda esto? ¿lo has hecho a posta eh mocosa?-axel me miraba con cara de pervertido

-el karma-dicho esto me metí una galleta en la boca y me giré para entrar en mi habitación

-Kira

-¿huh?-cuando me giré Axel me quitó la galleta de la boca y se la comió-buenas noches-me guiñó un ojo y se metió en la habitación, yo no sabía como actuar, me había quedado en blanco, entré en mi habitación y me quedé parada tras la puerta

-..Axel... Axel... ¿quieres jugar verdad? Pues vamos a jugar –sonreí y salí de la habitación, abrí despacio la puerta de su habitación, ya se había puesto el pijama y se estaba metiendo en la cama, y estaba a punto de apagar la lamparita, y justo antes entré…

**y hasta aquí mi primer capítulo, estoy nerviosa por las críticas D: espero que sean buenos conmigo**

**subiré el segundo capítulo en cuanto pueda, espero que lo lean y comenten**

**!un beso muy fuerte¡**


End file.
